User interface
Gameplay Buttons There are six gameplay buttons (not including the Character Window, Catalogus, & Journal buttons below) that appear at the bottom of the screen. Quickslot This button is located at the most bottom-right corner. It takes after the image of whatever was last assigned to it. (Dropping the item that was assigned to it will gray/fade the image out, until it is picked back up, or a new item is assigned.) The Quickslot starts with the missile weapon, of the class you've selected, assigned to it. The player can change the Quickslot assignment by doing either one of two ways: # Pressing & holding the Backpack button, then tapping on the item of your choice # Opening your Backpack, then pressing & holding on the item of your choice Tapping assigned items like potions & scrolls, will use them instantly & without a warning window/confirmation dialogue. Tapping assigned items like wands & missile weapons, will first ask for a target before firing, which can be canceled by pressing any of the other gameplay buttons, including the Character Window, via the Hero/ine icon at the top-left corner of the screen. Backpack This button is located at the bottom-right corner, beside the Quickslot button. Continue/Proceed This button is located at the bottom-center, and is represented by a blue arrow pointing to the right. It usually only appears when an action has not been completed, like tapping a far-away cell, then abruptly stopping mid-way through. Examine This button is located near the bottom-center, slightly to the left, and is represented by a red . Tapping on this button, then tapping on any tile on-screen, will allow you to read additional details regarding that tile. * Tapping this button, then the Hero/ine, brings up the Character Window. * Tapping this button, then an enemy, will show the enemy's description, (remaining) health bar, & any debuffs inflicted on it. * Tapping this button, then a crystal chest, will allow you to find out what kind of item is inside the chest (e.g. a ring's gem type, a wand's wood type, or their names, if the same item has already been identified in your inventory). * Tapping this button, then an Animated statue, will allow you to find out which melee weapon the Animated statue is holding, and which enchantment that melee weapon has. Search This button is located at the bottom-left corner, in-between the Examine/Inspect button & the Wait/Sleep button; and is represented by a magnifying glass. Tapping this button allows the Hero/ine to search for hidden doors & hidden traps, using up a few turns. The radius of the Search field can be augmented with a Ring of Detection. And the amount of turns used can be augmented with a Ring of Haste. Wait/Sleep This button is located at the most bottom-left corner, and is represented by a white analog clock. * Wait: Tapping this button will expend a turn without doing anything. This can be used to wait out the damage received from debuffs (i.e. poisoned), or to heal back to full health with the Seed of Sungrass (tapping repeatedly, until either actions are complete). * Sleep: Pressing & holding this button (while inside a garden), will also allow you to heal back to full health, but either takes you to hunger, or starving, status, depending on how much health you have (hunger, with less HP; starving, with more HP). Character Window Catalogus Journal Ranking Category:Windows and menus